CRUCE DE ALMAS
by GAIYA
Summary: Pocas son las almas que destinadas a estar juntas logran encontrarse, y las pocas que se encuentran logran mantenerse juntas...


**HOLAAAA, aqui estoy de nuevo con otra historia, de la mano de nuestra sensei favorita Rumiko Takahasi, tomo humildemente sus creaciones... nuestras favoritas obvio, para narrarle las ocurrencia que pasan por la mente de esta novata... sin mas les dejo el inicio de este triste suceso que nuestra pareja favorita Sesshoumaru y Kagome tendran que afrontar jajajaja.**

**PROLOGO**

_"__Ese día mi corazón se desplomo silenciosamente. _

_Estoy acostumbrada a perderlo todo demasiado pronto y aunque obtuve algo..._

_Mis manos en contra de mi voluntad lo dejaron caer__"_

Estaba anocheciendo, esa noche abría cuarto creciente y en la aldea, kagome terminaba de vestirse a falta de su ropa de época, con un atuendo de sacerdotisa.

Shippo entró cuando esta se ataba el cinto de tela roja a la cintura. Sus cabellos ahora eran más largos, naturales tirabuzones gruesos que iniciaban en la punta de sus hebras girando hasta mitad de su espalda, su cuerpo había crecido y con treinta años era una mujer hermosa... aunque los sucesos de los últimos días le habían cobrado una cuota tan alta que estuvo a punto de matarla.

-Acabas de dar a luz kagome -le dijo shippo a la mujer frente a él- con semejante parto... es muy peligroso para ti estar moviéndote y más si vas aparece en una congregación de los demonios más poderosos de...

Shippo no terminó de hablar pues kagome se giro lentamente y lo miro. Este al ver esa mirada desconocida dio un paso atrás, era fría y hacia que tu pecho se apretara de temor.

-El tiempo ha dado un cambio a mi favor -dijo esta para caminar suavemente como si levitara, hasta la puerta de la cabaña de la anciana kaede- tengo algo que debo proteger

/Inicio del Recuerdo/

9 días atrás

"Estoy segura no puedo equivocarme, esta energía que siento moverse dentro de mi... ¡Oh, Kami esto es increíble!" pensaba Kagome con una alegría pero mas con un miedo inmenso por todo lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de su cuerpo, desde que este había empezado a cambiar siete meses atrás.

"Pero no se lo diré ahora, esperare hasta después de dar a luz... si es que sobrevivo" pensó kagome sintiéndose ahora mucho más aterrada

"La verdad es que no quería morir, pero sé que algo está mal dentro de mí, por eso esperare para contarle la noticia. Sé que él estará a mi lado, no me dejara sola" siguió pensando ilusionada mientras se encontraba acostada sobre un futón y unas mantas en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

-Te ves hermosa kagome -le dice Rin al ver la alegría brillando junto con el brillo del dolor en los ojos marrones de Kagome, al mismo tiempo que le seca el sudor de la frente. Luego con cariño acaricio el voluminoso vientre de la miko

-Sí, tengo miedo pero también estoy muy feliz... Ufff -dice esta para respirar profundo cuando una contracción le azoto la espalda baja, como si fuera un cinturón por la forma en que el dolor le rodeo la cintura.

En eso la puerta hecha de tiras de bambú fue apartada y Sesshomaru entro, Rin al verlo le sonrió emocionada por toda la situación, pero al ver el rostro de su señor la sonrisa murió en sus labios.

-Déjanos Rin -ordena Sesshomaru en tono frio y carente de emoción

-Si -respondió esta para ponerse de pie y salir de la choza

Kagome sentía la alteración de youki alrededor de sesshomaru, algo dentro de ella se rompió al ver la forma en que este la miraba.

-Tomare una compañera el próximo cuarto creciente -le dice sesshomaru a kagome que abre sus ojos achocolatados y brillantes en toda su órbita, mientras el impacto de la noticia generaba otra contracción, haciendo que la miko cierre los ojos y se lleve ambas manos sobre su enorme vientre hinchado como si estuviera sosteniéndolo.

"¡No!, No, Nooo, No" gritaba la miko en su cabeza mientras apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula los dientes de arriba con los de abajo, resistiendo la ola de dolor y traición que la arropo y la cual le exigía gritarle, decirle algo... pero sabía que si abría la boca se arrepentiría de lo que saliera de ella. "¡Estoy... perdiendo... el control!... ¡Dueelee!... No... no podía hablar... controooll...dueleeee!"

/Fin del Recuerdo/

Kagome sacudió la cabeza saliendo de esos atormentadores recuerdos y vio al demonio zorro suspirar profundo. Al verlo ella se percato de que había crecido tan rápido en estos quince años que lamentaría mucho no volver a verlo.

Shippo le pasaba una cabeza, había mejorado mucho convirtiéndose en un gran demonio, pero ella veía claro que aún le quedaba mucho camino que recorrer y su partida le daría el tiempo y la libertad de recorrerlos

-Kagome...-susurro el zorro con tristeza a la que consideraba y respetaba como una madre

-¿Rin ya se marcho? -le pregunta kagome a shippo el cual hace silencio por el tono que uso con él.

-Esta con la anciana Kaede y sango en la cabaña de esta -le informa y kagome asiente para apartar la cortina de hebras de bambú y salir a la noche.

Caminaron en silencio mientras el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte, kagome delante caminaba lentamente y shippo detrás la seguía con paciencia, siempre cuidando de ella. Al llegar a la cabaña, entraron y dentro una muy anciana kaede, una sango mas adulta, detrás de ella dos gemelas con kirara en los brazos y una rin adulta con Kohaku a su lado.

-No puedo creer que el señor Sesshomaru vaya hacer lo que se está diciendo -susurra una rin de no más de18 o 20 años

-Rin -dice kagome con una voz carente de toda emoción y totalmente neutra, la joven la mira con tristeza- ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no me falles... tu no Rin-esa última frase sonó fría y como una amenaza

La joven aspiro profundo y asustada para después en silencio dejar rodar las lágrimas que había estado contiendo todo el tiempo desde que kagome empezó el trabajo de parto y mientras se acurrucaba en brazos de kohaku susurro...

-Lo juro... no te fallare -respondió Rin y Kohaku le apretó el hombro con solidaridad

-Yo les cuidare... esperaremos -responde Kohaku mostrando tristeza en su rostro por la situación

-¿Estás segura de que funcionara kagome? -le pregunta la anciana kaede

Kagome los miro a todos con una sonrisa tan fría, por la forma en rulos de sus cabellos esta ya no se parecía a la difunta Kikyo. Pero la verdad es... que después de que la miko dio a luz, sus ojos se volvieron negros dándole una imagen tan terrorífica que ni la misma Kikyo en cadáver podía igualar

-Ya no soy la kagome de hace quince años... no me subestimen -dijo kagome mientras elevaba su mano y la hacía resplandecer como si un fuego rosado la rodeara, lo mismo que sus ojos ahora negros por los cuales parecía que saliera un vapor rosado.

-Sabemos lo poderosa que puedes ser y mas -le dice sango- han pasado quince años y apenas has cambiado desde que nos conocimos. Tienes treinta años, ya no te pareces a esa quinceañera que andaba con una extraña ropas, pero tu cuerpo se ha desarrollado y perfilado... además es como si con la edad y experiencia tu poder...

-Es hora de irnos kirara -interrumpió kagome de manera cortante a la que era como su hermana llamando a la gatita que salto de los brazos de una de las niñas y se puso al lado de kagome- gracias sango... por todo -pero en ese agradecimiento no había calidez

-Se que kirara no corre ningún riesgo contigo kagome, solo lamento el que no sigamos juntas -le responde sango con la mirada triste.

-Debes irte si quieres llegar a tiempo -le dice kaede y kagome mirándola fríamente con los ojos de color negro por lo opaco que se encontraban asiente para salir de la cabaña seguida de kirara.

Unos minutos después de su marcha, todos se miraron, Rin escondió el rostro en el pecho de Kohaku, y silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por los ojos de sango, kaede solo mostraba una cara cansada y triste.

-Ya no es nuestra kagome -susurra sango- ¿Ya la hemos perdido?

-Ha sufrido tanto y esto... esto ha roto su corazón -dice una anciana kaede en sus últimos años de vejez (85-90)

-Pero yo creo que aun no la hemos perdido -dice Kohaku y todos lo miran

-¿Qué dices Kohaku? -pregunta Rin entre sollozos

-Aun queda -dijo señalando al canasto cubierto con una gruesa manta- puede que nuestra kagome tenga el corazón roto, pero no lo ha perdido.

/

En ese mismo momento en algún lugar sobre las nubes, una gran congregación de demonios se estaba llevando a cabo, en una de las salas dos demonios perros muy poderosos se miraban fijamente.

-No estás siguiendo tu corazón Sesshomaru -le dice la madre de este

-Madre, desde cuando te preocupa lo que haga -le responde este con indiferencia

-Nosotros los InuYoukai nos caracterizamos por nuestra lealtad, podemos morir por lo que nuestro corazón desea -le dice la madre- tanto tu lealtad como tu corazón no están aquí

-No soy mi padre -dice Sesshomaru

"Kagome..." es el único nombre que resuena en su cabeza

-Puede que ahora seas más poderoso que tu padre Sesshomaru -le dice la madre- pero si no sigues tu corazón, jamás alcanzara su gloria... tu padre siempre siguió a su corazón.

-Por eso está muerto...-susurro sesshomaru pero la youkai no detuvo su salida ante esa ofensa.

Después dejo solo al demonio que miraba por los altos ventanales del castillo sobre las nubes. Sesshomaru miro el cuarto creciente que pronto estaría en su punto más alto, momento en el que presentaría una compañera.

-Kagome... -susurro Sesshomaru

"Mi hijo ya debe haber nacido" pensó el inuyoukai mientras recordaba su última conversación hacia nueve días con la humana que había tomado como su primera mujer

/Inicio del recuerdo/

Kagome se encontraba acostada en la cabaña de la anciana kaede, en la primera etapa del parto.

-Entonces... es... así... -le responde en un susurro entrecortado por el dolor su kagome, con una mano sobre su voluminoso vientre y otra en su pecho respirando con dificultad- toma...ras una-de-tu-raza-como com...pañera (jadea tratando de tomar aire)

-Siempre ha sido así -miro el vientre de kagome con lo que podría decirse, si fueras sentimental, una mirada de tristeza- un hanyou jamás podría...

-Hmmm (jadea) -le interrumpió kagome sin mirarlo y por lo que él pudo ver en su rostro con una sonrisa triste, mientras daba respiraciones constantes pero no lo miraba- un... hanyou... -susurro ella cerrando los ojos, sonreír con una sonrisa torcida y para después abrirlos-enton-ces no... hay... más... que... de-cir (inhala y exhala) Na-da... hay... a...quí... pa...ra... us...us..ted Lord... de...be ir..se

-Kagome... -empezó a decir Sesshomaru pero de nuevo esta lo interrumpió

-Ve...te... fushh -susurro esta cuando sintió una fuerte contracción- Ve...te (respira y exhala) Solo... vete... por... fa... vor -susurro la miko frente a él, al parecer concentrada en las oleadas de dolor que la azotaban.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que kagome en ningún momento le grito o reclamo, aun cuando estaba sufriendo esas enormes olas de dolor y tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Algo estaba sucediendo, ya que sin importar que tan mal ella se encontrara, esta siempre le gritaba si no estaba de acuerdo en algo.

Atendiendo su deseo, pero más para no hacerla sentir peor, el youkai decidió salir de la cabaña y regresar luego para hablar con ella, no sabía porque esperaba ansioso la discusión, era algo que le gustaba de ella, el ver como ella lo enfrentaba lo llenaba de energía y algo llenaba su pecho haciéndolo sentir pleno... al salir de la cabaña se elevo en el cielo hasta desaparecer.

/Fin del recuerdo/

-Espérame Kagome... esta noche volveré a verte -susurro este mirando en la dirección donde se encontraba la aldea- Iré a buscarte.

Una hora después cuando todos estaban reunidos frente al trono de la madre de Sesshomaru, una onda de energía abarco todo el castillo sobre las nubes y paralizo a los presentes.

-No puedo moverme

-¿Qué es esto?

-Esta energía es purificadora...

-Pero no nos está purificando

Sesshomaru al reconocer la energía se giro para ver por donde se originaba esta, entonces vio a su kagome avanzar lentamente con kirara detrás de ella. Llevaba un atuendo de sacerdotisa, algo que él sabía que a ella no le gustaba, y el demonio vio la fatiga que el parto había provocado en su rostro, pero aun así su poder era paralizante.

Pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió... fue el color de sus ojos "¿Negros? ¿Qué te sucedió kagome?"

-Sacerdotisa ¿Qué le trae a nuestros dominios? -le pregunta la madre de Sesshomaru la cual se pone de pie ya que kagome no la había paralizado como a los demás al igual que a Sesshomaru.

-Mis disculpas mi señora si la ofendo con mi presencia -dijo Kagome para mirarla directamente a los ojos con los frios y negros de ella- solo estoy aquí por un asunto inconcluso y me marchare al momento de terminarlo

-Y ¿Cree poder salir de aquí así sin más? -le cuestiona la InuYoukai al ver que la miko humana la miraba con respeto pero no por eso se inclinaba ante ella, era admirable... y le gustaba.

"Algo cambio... sus ojos ya no tienen color ni vida ¿Qué está sucediendo?" Sesshomaru entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos cuando vio sonreír a kagome con tanto cinismo y frialdad que no la reconoció

-Pueden evitarlo si quieren... pero abría que saber si pueden -dijo kagome mirando a la Inuyoukai, pero en ningún momento miro a Sesshomaru.

Durante unos largos segundos se miraron y la madre de Sesshomaru esbozo una sonrisa que daba miedo y luego asintió con la cabeza para regresar a su asiento.

Por su lado Kagome entonces miro a la joven que estaba al lado de Sesshomaru, una inuyoukai de cortos cabellos plateados con una luminosidad azulada y ojos azul hielo, no poseía la luna creciente. Con pasos firmes pero lentos se acerco a la joven, esta intento dar un paso atrás pero no se movía, muy al contrario veía a Kagome con altanería aun en su actual situación. Los guardias que protegían a la princesa tampoco podían moverse. Mientras caminaba hacia la joven princesa kagome giro, los miro y sonrió

-No teman, solo quiero mirar algo y luego me marchare -dijo kagome para en ese momento detenerse frente a la joven- solo relájate

Kagome elevo su mano derecha y con dos dedos toco la frente de la princesa youkai, esta fue cubierta completamente por un brillo rosado. Durante unos segundos se miraron a los ojos y mientras que los presentes veían a la joven princesa brillar frente a la miko, kagome miraba en la chica el tiempo correr en sus ojos.

Cuando termino retiro el dedo de su frente, le hizo una inclinación leve de cabeza y se giro para marcharse, cuando paso al lado de Sesshomaru este intento agarrarla por el brazo, pero cuando iba a tocarla la energía que cubría a la miko rechino quemando la mano de sesshomaru.

-Ya no tiene derecho a tocarme Lord del Oeste-dijo Kagome de pie y dándole la espalda, para seguir caminando sin siquiera mirarlo- mi presencia aquí era para confirma con mis propios ojos lo que ya me temía...

-¿De qué hablas? -le cuestiona Sesshomaru que nunca dudo de la palabra de su humana y mucho menos de su instinto, mientras de su mano negra por la quemadura salía un vapor negro.

-Dijiste que un hanyou no tenía cabida en este lugar -kagome se detuvo a contestar pero aun le daba la espalda entonces le recordó- por lo que la unión con esa youkai te dará hijos de sangre pura y he venido a comprobarlo, tienes razón, he sentido la pureza de su sangre.

-kagome... -empezó a decir Sesshomaru

-Descuide Lord... tendrá lo que desea, esta será la última vez que me vea y a su descendencia -le informa Kagome para seguir su camino, montar a Kirara y desaparecer en el cielo.

/

Horas después frente al pozo, kagome tomo la canasta de los brazos de una rin llorosa y se sentó en el borde de la madera con los pies hacia adentro... e iba a saltar cuando sintió una fuerte presencia demoniaca descender en el claro.

- Kagome ¿A dónde crees que vas? -pregunta Sesshomaru mirando una esquina del canasto en los brazos de la miko

-A casa -responde kagome sin mirarlo

"Debo ser fuerte, no debo verlo... si lo hago me quedare a su lado y aceptare lo que sea... además no me queda mucho tiempo" pensaba kagome con una vorágine de emociones y sentimientos gritándole en la cabeza queriendo volverla loca y que no podía callar... "Tenía la ligera sospecha que estaba a punto de... colapsar... y debía marcharse antes de que eso sucediera."

"Kagome... y mi ¿hijo(a)?" susurro en su cabeza sesshomaru al ver como la miko lo ocultaba de su mirada.

"¡Ya estoy harta de sacrificarme por todos!... ya no más... estoy cansada... ahora solo yo importo y..." gritaba kagome dentro de su cabeza para luego mirar el contenido del canasto entre sus temblorosas manos "Pero esto... esto... Oh dios... que he hecho... esto es..." gimió por dentro la mujer y si alguien hubiera visto sus ojos vacios mirando lo que había en el canasto, podría pensar que miraba con odio su contenido "¡Casi muero por esto!" la mujer se clavo las uñas en las palmas de sus temblorosas manos mientras el sentimiento aterrador de que iba a morir, que la golpeo durante el momento del parto le cruzaba la cabeza recordando... "¡¿Me voy a volver loca?!" grito mientras trataba de no hiperventilar, ya que su respiración se estaba acelerando.

-Dijiste que este era tu hogar ahora -le respondió Sesshomaru tratando de obtener un aroma del canasto pero fallando al hacerlo

-¡Jajajaja! -exclamo la miko suavemente con cinismo mientras Rin abrió sus ojos espantada por el extraño y casi demencial comportamiento de esta- Dije que donde está tu hogar, está tu corazón -dijo esta con voz firme apretando la canasta en sus brazos y fortaleciendo el campo que la rodeaba

"Mientras yo tenga fuerzas y este presente... tu jamás sabrás el contenido de esta canasta" pensaba kagome con un odio inmenso creciendo a pasos agigantados dentro de ella

-Usted era mi hogar... pero al parecer me engañe a mi misma ¿No es así... lord?-susurro kagome aun dándole la espalda

-Dijiste que no podías volver... ¿Era mentira? -le pregunta el youkai

"No percibo ninguna esencia del canasto... ¿Campo de protección?" piensa el inu forzando sus sentidos.

-Hace nueve días cuando usted me abandono -dijo kagome para girar de perfil, uno en el que Sesshomaru solo pudo ver un ligero brillo negro en la esquina de los ojos de la miko- sentí que mi corazón se fragmentaba y por un segundo quise morir de desesperación, pero entonces recordé porque aun vivía y supe que aun tenía algo que proteger.-susurro esta.

"No quiere que sepa nada de su hijo hanyou... ni siquiera su esencia..." cruzaba el pensamiento por la mente de sesshomaru

-Tu deseo de protegerlo abrió el pozo -responde entonces Sesshomaru recordando las palabras de su padre- ¿Volverás? -pregunto este

"Hmmm, te has vuelto fría mi kagome, al menos mi padre supo el aroma de su hijo antes de morir" piensa sesshomaru mirando la mujer que antes había hecho cualquier cosa por él.

-Aquí he perdido lo que más amaba, mi corazón, mi alma -dijo esta para mirar al cielo, sesshomaru vio como su perfil se suavizó haciéndola ver preciosa a la luz de la luna... Aunque solo él por su excelente visto lo noto - ya no tengo nada, ni nadie que me ate aquí -susurro la miko

"¿Qué fue lo que hice?" se pregunta sesshomaru viendo el aura violeta que cubría a su kagome, ya no era rosada.

-Has retado a muchos Youkai, con tu presencia los has ofendido -dijo Sesshomaru muy serio- te buscaran y al no encontrarte mataran a tus amigos -le informo este tratando de lograr alguna reacción de su mujer

"Antes percibía su dolor y tristeza, ahora ya nada proviene de ese cuerpo" el inu no sabía que se estaba desesperando pero parte de lo que decía era cierto.

-Entonces debes advertirles Lord del Oeste-susurra kagome tranquilamente y despreocupada aun dándole la espalda

"Ni siquiera por sus amigos reaccionó... Kagome..." pensó sesshomaru al ver que estaba fallando en retenerla

-Explícate -exigió Sesshomaru en un susurro, se daba cuenta de que la miko no lo miraba a los ojos ni decía su nombre desde el momento en que le dio la espalda cuando estaba dando a luz, era un traidor que ella consideraba no merecía ser visto por segunda vez, y estaba muy seguro, ya que cuando ella lo miraba sentía la mirada como si su cuerpo y alma estuvieran desnudos.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para que se quede?" se cuestiono sesshomaru mentalmente.

Entonces el Inuyoukai escucho, y se percato cuando la voz de kagome cambio y un tono amenazante sonó como si miles de voces en eco se escucharan

-_Aquel que amenace lo que protejo, maldito quedara según la intensidad de sus sentimientos -_ella lo dijo en un suave y frio susurro. Y como si de una maldición se tratara, de repente un fuerte viento soplo diseminando sus salto y el pozo brillo por última vez antes de cerrarse para siempre.

Sesshomaru nunca supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando Rin se le acerco para ponerle algo en las manos el sol ya estaba saliendo, al olfato del Inuyoukai más poderoso de ese tiempo el aroma de la sangre de su primogénito le llego y por lo que este pudo oler en el trozo de tela blanca manchada en el centro de rojo... había dos tipos de sangre mezcladas.

"Hanyou(Hibrido)"

CONTINUA...


End file.
